The present invention relates to a device for distributing tablet blanks to the dies of a tablet press. The present invention moreover relates to a system consisting of the device according to the invention and a tablet press and to a method for forming tablets from tablet blanks.
It is known to form tablets at least in part from blanks. This proceeds, for example, in a tablet press. For this purpose, the tablet blanks must be supplied to the tablet press.
The object of the present invention was therefore to provide a device for distributing tablet blanks to the dies of a tablet press.